


my world is brighter with you in it

by weepies



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Night Terrors, idk what to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepies/pseuds/weepies
Summary: Neil was better than any pillow.





	

Sometimes when Andrew couldn’t sleep, he would just watch Neil. Staring was a very good pastime, especially when staring at somebody as beautiful as Neil Josten. Though, Andrew would never admit to that, for if he did, the blue-eyed boy would grin smugly as Andrew gazed back at him, feigning disinterest.

Andrew liked lying on Neil’s stomach as he slept; it was comforting in an inexplicable way, and Neil was better than any pillow. The night air swept in through the window and danced over Andrew’s face as he rested his chin on his crossed arms. His eyes dawned on Neil’s fluttered eyelids and purple under eyes. Neil often had trouble sleeping; night terrors seemed to haunt him every other night. But recently the nightmares had been infrequent, and neither boy would admit to the solution being Andrew’s weight on top of Neil’s body. 

Tonight, however, Neil was not so lucky. The terrors had returned, and Neil woke with something of a strangled noise. He nearly threw Andrew off the bed, but the blond calmly held ground and slapped a fist into Neil’s lower stomach, shaking him conscious. Neil’s eyes were wide but he was frozen. It was as if he had forgotten how to breathe. Andrew held his hand on Neil’s abdomen, and at the absence of Neil’s breathing, Andrew punched Neil’s stomach, forcibly reminding Neil to breathe. Shaky breaths escaped from between Neil’s quivering lips.

A few minutes passed before Andrew spoke; he was giving Neil time to reclaim a healthy breathing pattern. “You are here,” Andrew reminded Neil. Neil gazed up at Andrew and Neil’s eyes softened, now returned to their drowsy state. “You are Neil Josten. Say it.” Neil took a breath and exhaled deeply before replying to Andrew’s demand.

“I am Neil Josten. And I am here.” Neil reached up and hovered a hand above Andrew’s hair, silently waiting for Andrew to say yes or no to the physical contact. Andrew said nothing, but tipped his chin upwards in confirmation that the gesture was okay. With that, Neil threaded his calloused fingers through Andrew’s pretty blond hair. “Did I wake you?” Neil asked quietly, curious. 

Andrew shook his head no and Neil pondered over the response for a moment before allowing a small, loopy grin to claim his lips. “You were watching me sleep.” Andrew returned Neil’s stare blankly, then Andrew slid off the taller boy and settled into the right side of the bed. He faced the wall and said, “I hate you.”

Andrew ignored Neil’s chuckle as he attempted to sleep.


End file.
